


i wish we could stay like this forever

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: all the little things [36]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: sinara doesn't make it easy for kasius to be romantic





	i wish we could stay like this forever

Kasius pulls Sinara closer with a content sigh and presses a kiss to her temple.“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Sinara chuckles.“Exiled, you mean?”

“Obviously not.”

“Drunk?”

“Also no.”

“Naked?”

“Would you please stop guessing?”

“Sure.”

They fall silent for a moment, then Sinara says,“So to clarify, you don’t want me to be naked?”

“Seriously?”

He rolls her onto her back. She lets him pin her hands above her head.

“Much as I enjoy the sight” - he nips at her earlobe - “I dare say it would cause quite the turmoil if you walked around naked.”


End file.
